Musical Refuge
by Slave to my Caprices
Summary: It's completely AU; the G-Boys, a punk band, some angst later and shounen-ai. Please r&r.
1. Teaser

Musical Refuge -teaser-  
  
Music.  
  
Strong beats penetrating the darkness around him.  
  
Music taking away the memories. Music taking away the pain.  
  
A painfully clenched fist connects with the wall. It isn't enough.  
  
Pained and tortured, dark blue eyes staring desperately into the darkness. IT ISN'T ENOUGH... 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Musical Refuge

Author: Suni

Pairing: for now only 3+4/4+3  (slight past 2+Solo)

Rating: PG

Feedback: pretty please (Sunyakiru@hotmail.com) 

Warnings: violence, bad language and shounen-ai (oh and punk music ^_~)

Notes: major AU

Disclaimer: Sadly neither the boys nor the songs belong to me. Pity.

The song is 'Medium Unwell' by Mad Caddies from their album 'duck and cover'. I recommend buying it.

(By the way, this takes place roughly two years after the teaser. It's not really important, but will maybe help later on.)

*******************

The sun was shining brightly for the first time this month and everybody seemed to be in good spirits, everbody but one that is.

Duo sountered along the school corridors, his violet eyes were ablaze with unwanted emotion and anger. He was annoyed by the constant argument he had with his friend Quatre and his other band mates.

Ever since his best friend Solo had left the band (and him he added bitter) to go to university, they had been on the search for a new lead singer. The problem was, he didn't want someone new in their midst. He didn't want to replace Solo's position as lead singer, it was...it was like replacing him as a friend and that hurt. Especially since he hadn't made his peace with Solo's leave yet. That they hadn't met anyone with at least remotely as much talent as Solo, didn't make it easier.

Quatre was trying to convince him at the moment of the skills of Jake Neaborne, a red-haired freckled freshman and Duo, who had finally enough, whirled abruptly around to face his best friend.

"No, Quat! No no no! He sure as hell is not what we're searching for. I still don't see why we have to find a new man anyway. We can do without someone else." He added slightly pouting.

The only answer he got from the blonde was a sighted 'Duo', but the lanky teen, that stepped from the shadows and embraced the small Arabian, had something else to say.

"It's true, that Jake is not the ideal candidat for the position, but you have to come to terms with the fact, that we need *someone*."

This time Duo was practically whining, a clear sign that they should change the subject.

"Oh Trowa, not you too. Drop it, ok? We still have much time for this."

The pained look on his friends face made Trowa stop, but the set line of his jar indicated that he was not happy with it. They resumed their rather slow walk to their classes and Duo walked a little before the other two. Partly because he was still a little muffled by the discussion and partly because he wanted to give the two 'lovebirds' a little privacy.

So the two were surprised when they saw the American stop suddenly. The expression on Duo's face was going through a pretty comical change of expression, from bewilderment to understanding to amazement.

Quatre was not sure if he should giggle at the impossible large eyes Duo was making or ask him if everything was OK. Obviously his mother hen instincts prevailed, since he was running towards Duo, Trowa right beside him.

"Duo? What's the matter?"

But Duo didn't even look at them when he answered in a hushed voice. "Hush, Quat. Do you hear that?"

And really, when the other two reached their friend they could make out a voice, quiet because of the distance, drifting through the corridor.

_...it comes around when you are least expecting it to strike _

_it grabs you by the neck _

_and takes your soul with all its might..._

Like one man they run off towards the voice, that grew stronger and louder when they neared their destination, a music room down the corridor.

The deep voice was raw with emotion and even without accompanying instruments the sound was fascinating and drew them to the singer like a sireen's song.

_... the voices are haunting me _

_the fear is here come around and see _

_no slumber anymore _

_demons in disguise _

_knocking at my door _

_a small piece of advice..._

_...ignore! _

Suddenly the voice stopped and all three could hear someone jumping from the stage in the music room, they had just approached.

As Duo burst through the door he only saw the singer's backside vanishing through the other door. 

*******************

So the first chapter is up and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Bye, bye 

Suni


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Musical Refuge

Author: Suni

Pairing: for now only 3+4/4+3  (slight past 2+Solo)

Rating: PG

Feedback: pretty please (Sunyakiru@hotmail.com) 

Warnings: violence, bad language and shounen-ai (oh and punk music ^_~)

Notes: major AU

Disclaimer: Sadly neither the boys nor the songs belong to me. Pity.

*******************

The myterious singer was a lithe boy, clad in tight faded jeans and a dark green tank top, that showed of his tight muscled shoulders nicely, topped with an unruly mob of chocolate-colored hair.

By the time Duo had jumped over the seatrows in his way to reach the door across the room, the boy had already dissapeared in the masses of students littering the other corridor.

Frustrated that he couldn't spot the brown head anywhere, he turned around to his friends who had joined him again, after a less spectacular and dangerous spurt through the music room.

"OK Trowa, spill it. Who was that?" "I don't know much about him."

Trowa's answer shocked him more than a little. If Trowa didn't know, who would? The older youth knew practically everything about what was going on in this school and knew probably more about the pupils than their mothers. It still creeped him out sometimes and he wondered what his friend knew about himself, but what was it with that boy?

"Come on Tro. _What_ do you know?" "His name is Heero Yuy, fifteen, but only one class behind you two, joined this school only this summer. Presumable Japanese origins. Very popular with the teachers, but also the chicks. This boy's got already more girls after him then the footballteam and we combined."

The two younger boys stared at Trowa. Quatre, slightly lost in his thoughts sported a nice little blush, and Duo had an unbelieving grin on his face. That was not much? Shit! What _did_ he know about them?

"So...do you know where we could find him?" "No, like I said, I don't have much information about him and so does anybody else. He's in no after school clubs, he's got no friends I know of and he does no sports. That he sings is a great surprise."

Duo started pacing the corridor in his agitation. "Then how the hell are we supposed to find him?"

"We can split up. This way we can cover a greater area. With us three and Wufei, we should be able to find him with relative ease. So..." Quatres calm speach was cut short by the sound of the bell. "Let's meet at the lunch period, OK?" Duo's eyes were practically sparkling with relief and happiness, he sure seemed to be very affected by this strange encounter. "That's it! You're a genius, Quat!"

Fortunately Quatre was saved from the fate of being crushed by an enthusiastic Duo by the second ring of the bells, that indicated the immediate start of their classes. The three friends parted ways and headed to their respective classes.

****

Duo scanned the crowd restlessly for an unruly mob of dark brown hair. He had been searching for a good fifteen minutes now, but still no luck. How could he have thought, they would be able to find the boy? Even with four people searching, it was a nearly impossible task considering the size of their school.

"Gah!"

Jumping in shock, Duo stood face to stony face with Trowa, who appeared right before him. Only a tiny smirk, not noticeable by someone who did not know the European teen, showed his amusement at Duo's reaction.

"Jesus, Tro! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't scare me like that!"

Trowa sobered a bit but the amused air didn't leave him completely. "I found him." Was his only statement and once again his smirk widend as he saw the exited expression on Duo's face.

"Where? Why didn't you bring him with you? He could have wandered off to god knows where. Didn't you speak with him?"

"No. He's outside, behind the gym." "Then let's go!"

Trowa turned around and walked outside, the braided maniac trailing behind.

***

The unibanged teen steered towards a group of trees, where Duo could see two boys. He realized two things.

First of all it became very clear why all the girls where after that boy. Chocolate bangs shadowed deep blue eyes, you could drown in. Those stormy eyes were set in a delicately, but clearly masculine, shaped face with high cheekbones and honey skin. Heero Yuy was not only well build and handsome, he was downright beautiful.

The second thing however was, that he was not alone. Standing beside him was no other than Dave, star of the footballteam and an absolute jerk, who was currently shouting at the younger boy.

"I warn you. Leave your fingers from my girl!"

The angry voice drifted over to the two musicians and Trowa had to hold Duo back when he wanted to ran towards the other two to 'save' his new discovery.

"No, Duo. Let _him_ handle that." Duo turned questioning eyes on his friends but complied.

Meanwhile Heero's former unreadable expression was marred by a mocking smirk, although his voice was cold and even when he replied.

"I never touched your 'girl'. Actually I don't even know whom you're talking about. But I see why she would be on the search for a new boyfriend."

Duo winced when he heard the reply. That was very brave, but also damn stupid. The blond footballplayer towered over the small boy and outweighted him by far. Was he suicidal? You just did not insult Dave, if you wanted to see another day. And exactly like Duo predicted, the linebaker rammed the poor boy with an outraged cry against a tree. A big fist connected with Heero's cheek and his head rocked back, but when the burly blond drawed his fist back for another swing, it was caught before he could hurt the blue-eyed boy again. Dave looked shocked from Heero's still mocking face to where he held his fist in his hand, efficiently stopping him.

"You had your hit. Now it's my turn."

Ducking under the arms holding him in place, Heero rammed his fist into the other's stomach, leaving him grasping on the ground. The Japanese youth casted a last disparaging look on his wanna be attacker, wiped the small trickle of blood from his full lips and turned away.

Duo had watched the whole ordeal with an astonished look, but snapped out of his stupor when he saw him walking away again. Calling for him to stop, Duo ran after the less than happy boy.

"Heero! Stop!" The mentioned boy turned around, practically growling and grabbed the unsuspecting Duo by the collar. "I didn't do anything to your girlfriend. Get lost!" "Huh? No no. That's not it. I wanted to ask you if you would like to join our band. You see we heard you this morning and we're searching for a new lead singer. You would be..." Heero had let loose when he heard that Duo wasn't another jealuos boyfriend, but his scowl was still in place. "Why should I?" "Hey! We're pretty good, you know. We've played in all the clubs around here. It was completely sold out! There is..." Duo started to rant about his favorite topic, his band, but was interrupted _again_ by the unfazed boy. " No, you misunderstand. Why should I join _any_ band?"

Now this response send Duo stumbling, he blinked stupidly and opened his mouth a few times but nothing wanted to come out. "You don't even know yourself? Pathetic. If you can find a good reason for me to join, find me." And with that he walked away.

*******************

Big, big thank you's to JAY, Silent Lullaby and 36,5 matches. It's good to see that someone out there seems to like my crappy stile. Reviews like that keep me going, but don't hesitate to criticize me, I need that too. (You know the drill: hit me, kick me, give me animal names. Just kidding.^^)

I still need a name for the band, so any suggestions are accepted greatfully.

Bye bye

Suni


	4. Chapter 3

*enjoy*

*******************

„Duo? Are you alright?" Quatre asked his friend gingerly, but the braided boy didn't even seem to have heard him. Duo had left Trowa standing in the green without a further word. The little blond hadn't seen his friend in his classes, so he assumed that he had skipped them. But why? Trowa wasn't much help either. His lover claimed that he hadn't heard the conversation between their friend and Heero Yuy, so they could only guess what happned.

Quatre and Trowa had gone to Trowa's garage, their practice room, right after school and had played together a little, while waiting for the others. Wufei had arrived shortly after them, but Duo had been missing. He had been missing up till ten minutes ago at least, cause ten minutes ago a flushed and agitated Duo had barged into the dim interior of the garage. He hadn't acknowledged anyone of them and hadn't even stopped pacing the floor when Cathrine, Trowa's sister, had brought them some snacks. So it was only understandable that Quatre was worried about him. The blond boy just started to try again to get a response from the violet-eyed youth when Wufei beat him to it. The Chinese grabbed Duo by his shoulders and shook him while shouting at him to stop. Duo's reaction however was obviously unexpected by his friends. Duo blinked a few times before taking Wufei's head in his hands and leaning forward as if to kiss him, but just before his nose touched the other, he stopped and asked the totally perplexed Asian boy with a slightly maniac grin. "Hey Wu-bear, _why_ did you join our band?"

Duo was quite lucky that he had shocked the martial artist that much with his actions and the question or he would have faced one hell of an angy Wufei for that stunt, but as he was that lucky, Wufei was actually contemplating his answer. With a nearly audible click he came to a conclusion and answered after he freed himself from his not so sane band mate.

"Agression management."

"Huh?" Ah well, maybe that answer didn't help the braided teen that much. So, with a smirk on his face, Wufei showed pity and elaborated his answer further.

"You know, I'm a drummer. That way I can release tension and anger. Of course I also love music, but that's a given, isn't it?"

That answer was acceptable for Duo, but he still seemed to want to know more "Hmm, yeah ok. And you Trowa? What's with you?"

"Through music I can express myself." Still nodding the American faced Quatre who supplied his reason with a bright smile. "I joined the band, because you are my second family. I wouldn't want to lose you and through the band we got even closer than before. But Duo...why do you want to know that? Does it have to do with Heero Yuy?"

But Duo was already running out of the building, his braid swishing behind him.

'That's it!'

*******************

Thank you all so much for reviewing, I've never thought I would get so much reviews. ^^ You folks are really great and I'm sorry this tiny chapter took so long, but school took it's toll and I had nearly no time for this.

Naraku-chan: Yeh, saw that also, but my whole layout gets thrown upside down when I load the file onto ff-net. I hope I've got that problem fixed in this chapter. Thanks for trying to help me to get better.^^

Faith: I never even thought of that possibility.^^;; The title stood for the meaning of music in this fic and I think it's a fantastic idea to use it also as the band name. I'm 98,69% resolved to use this name. Thanks so much.

Silent Lullaby: Thanks for reviewing again.^^ The answer will come in the next chapter, I'm sure of it. I just hope I will be able to post that a little sooner than the third.

36,5 matches: Also thanks for reviewing again. I'm also a foreigner and there might be some different languages further on.

Maybe you can r&r my other fics (there are not many for now) while you wait for the next chap? -_-;; Just a suggestion of course.

Bye bye Suni


	5. Chapter 4

The song is 'Dona Dona', actually a Jewish song but sung in Japanese, it doesn't belong to me just like Gundam Wing. You'll find the translation of it at the end.

*******************

Duo ran back to school until he realized, that Heero wouldn't be there anymore. He didn't know where the younger boy lived, so he could confront him the earliest the next day in school. Still jumping with excitement he headed home himself. No sense in worrying Sister Helen unneccisarily because he didn't return in time.

Helen was busy with two of the younger kids, when Duo arrived at the orphanage. The motherly woman greeted her oldest charge with a warm smile and indicated that he should sit with her and tell her about his day. Duo dropped himself on a free chair and started with his story, sure that he would be able to convince the blue-eyed boy tomorrow.

***

The next day, Duo was hardly able to sit through his classes and got reprimanded by his teachers for his lack of attention eight times. When the bell rang for the end of the last class, he was the first out of the classroom and practically flew through the corridors of the school. He waited in front of the doors for Heero to come out, nervous beyond belief in spite of his positive feeling.

But...he waited and waited and no Heero came out.

By the time Duo began pacing back and forth, his seemingly favorite pasttime lately, the students had stopped flooding out of the school for nearly half an hour. After another five minutes he began to search for the elusive fifteen-year-old on the schoolgrounds.

His search soon proofed to be futile and he ended up under the group of trees, where they had met the other day. Now tired, since the adrenalin was spent, he slumped against one of the trees and stared into the sky. Duo started to doubt, that he would find his new singer and just as he wanted to head home, a soft voice, whispering above him, reached his ears.

_Aru Hareta Hiru Sagari  
Ichiba he Tsuzuku Michi  
Nibasha ga Gotogoto  
Koushi wo Nosete Iku_

Touched by the soul wrenching sadness the voice transmitted, Duo totally forgot why he had searched for Heero.

_Kawaii Koushi  
Urarete Iku yo  
Kanashisouna Hitomi  
de Miteiru yo_

With a start he realized from where exactly the voice came and looked into the tree. There among the thick, leafy branches sat the lithe boy, too caught up in his memories and feelings to notice Duo sitting beneath him.

_Aoi Sora Soyogu Kaze  
Tsubame ga Tobikau  
Nibasha ga Ichiba he  
Koushi wo Nosete Iku_

He felt like an intruder. Here he sat with nothing better to do than listening to such a private moment, but still...he couldn't go away. The Asian boy looked so fragile and small as he breathed the words from full lips, thick lashes caressing his cheeks. Duo couldn't help but stare at the delicate beauty and drinking in every sound that fell from those ruby lips.

_Moshimo Tsubasa ga  
Atta naraba  
Tanoshii Makiba he  
Kaereru mono wo_

Heero's voice rose with the last verse, surpassing the breathed whisper and melting Duo's heart for good. When the song stopped the braided teen stopped breathing as well and waited for what would happen eventually. Heero would find him and probably refuse to join the band after he realized, that Duo had listened the whole time, he knew it. He heard a muttered word from above that sounded like 'bakayarou[1]'? Baking dough? His thoughts were stopped short when a body dropped from the tree onto his abdomen. He blinked surprised into an just as surprised face. However the surprised expression on Heero's face was soon replaced by a frown. "What are you doing here?"

*******************

So that's it again, thank you so much for the reviews.^^ The story behind that song will have to wait for some time, but one thing is to be said. Heero wasn't aware of anyone listening before he landed on Duo, what makes it clear, that he didn't mean him with bakayarou. ^_~

[1] bastard

[Dona Dona

On a wagon bound for market  
There's a calf with a mournful eye.  
High above him there's a swallow  
Winging swiftly through the sky.

How the winds are laughing  
They laugh with all their might  
Laugh and laugh the whole day through  
And half the summer's night.

"Stop complaining," said the farmer  
"Who told you a calf to be;  
Why don't you have wings to fly away  
Like the swallow so proud and free?"

Calves are easily bound and slaughtered  
Never knowing the reason why.  
But whoever treasures freedom,  
Like the swallow must learn to fly]


End file.
